


King of Atlantis for a Day

by jesterlady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comics/Movie Crossover, Crack, Crack Crossover, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ronon is Aquaman, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: John decides Ronon would make an excellent King of Atlantis





	King of Atlantis for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis. Or Aquaman for that matter.  
> A/N: Y'all know something like this was just begging to be written when Jason Momoa became Aquaman. Definitely wanted to post this before Justice League is released this weekend.

John stretched his arms above his head as he walked outside enjoying the late-afternoon light of the Atlantis sky. Rodney had been using him as an on/off switch for some Ancient technology they had discovered in some unexplored labs down on the East Pier. John wasn't sure if he preferred that to being shot at while off world, but he was willing to spend a few more afternoons like it in order to compare the two experiences. 

He figured that he would go ask Ronon or Teyla if they would like to have some dinner with him, but in the meantime he intended to enjoy the sunset. He didn't get that many opportunities to rest so he intended to take advantage of that while he could. 

He walked to the railing on one of the balconies and leaned against it using his forearms. Glancing down, he frowned because he suddenly saw something that looked like somebody swimming outside the city. It wasn't entirely unusual for that to happen, as some of the scientists and marines had marked out safe swimming zones within the star-like structure of the city. However, this person was way outside of the bounds of the strict swimming lanes that they had set up. 

John raised his hand to his headset, intending to see if anyone had marked they were going to be swimming that afternoon since it was required for everyone to do that whenever they went outside of the city. 

"Chuck," said John, "do you read me?" 

"I'm here, Colonel Sheppard," said Chuck. 

"Can you tell me if anyone is supposed to be swimming right now?" asked John. 

"Certainly, sir," said Chuck. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Ronon was, sir." 

"Interesting, said John. "Thanks, Chuck." 

John squinted as he looked down at the water and tried to recognize if that indeed was Ronon that he could see swimming. It certainly looked like Ronon, he decided after he studied the form for a few moments; however, the figure was swimming quite fast and appeared to be making their way around the city. John would have to jog along around the balconies if he wanted to actually see if that was going to happen. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make that kind of a commitment to figuring out the mystery of the swimmer just at this time. 

"What the hell," he said and started to jog. 

Atlantis was big. John knew Atlantis was really big, he'd had to run around it more times than he could count and more times than he had ever wanted to run anywhere at any time for anything. He couldn't even imagine trying to swim around it. Yet somehow Ronon managed to swim around the city and, in far less time than John would have ever thought possible. Keeping up with him was a real challenge, but John cheated a little bit, using the transporters wherever possible. He even had time to find the dinner that he had originally been looking for, even if it was the abridged version. Hours later, John was on the balcony, almost at his original starting point watching as the small figure pulled themselves up, dripping, onto one of the docks. 

There was a sound from behind John and he turned to see Rodney coming out onto the balcony with a plastic bowl of blue Jell-O in his fingers. He was greedily gulping it down as if there was going to be a lack of blue Jell-O on Atlantis, which John figured, was fair, considering how hard it was to get actual blue Jell-O these days. 

"What are you doing?" asked Rodney. "You missed dinner." 

"So did Ronon," said John. 

"Did I ask what the barbarian was up to?" asked Rodney sarcastically. 

"Be careful, Rodney," said John, "I might have to tell him you said that." 

"Oh yes, threats, how on Earth did I know that was going to happen?" said Rodney. 

"Did you know Ronon could swim around the entire city?" asked John. 

"No, but if anyone could do it, it would be that brutish lug of a man," said Rodney. 

John was thinking and that was usually quite a dangerous thing for him to be doing. An idea had lodged itself in his brain and was not letting it go. Perhaps it was because he had been considerably bored as of late and no one had attacked Atlantis or caused any of them to switch bodies or do anything bizarre like normally was supposed to be happening in his life. Whatever the reason he was having this idea, he was having it and that generally meant that he was supposed to execute aforementioned idea. 

"Rodney, come with me," said John, reaching his hand out to grab Rodney by the lapels of his jacket. "I've got an idea and I think you are just the geek scientist to help me with it." 

"I've got a bad feeling about this," muttered Rodney, vainly trying to protect his Jell-O as he was dragged along inside.

It was actually rather simple for John to execute his fiendish plan. Rodney was very useful in getting the information into the database that John needed to accomplish his goals. In fact, John had been more worried about getting Elizabeth to agree to said plan then actually getting it done. However, he was pleasantly surprised that underneath her more serious exterior lay a more mischievous personality then he would have given her credit for upon first meeting her. 

It was actually hilarious how many people wanted to get in on the joke. Lorne and Zelenka had been most anxious to be involved, which John thought was rather interesting. It took them a few days to get everything ready, during which it was noted that Ronon was rather more broody than normal, perhaps because people kept staring at him when they thought he wasn't looking and giggling to themselves. 

It finally seemed like everything was ready and so John gave Elizabeth the go ahead. She summoned the senior staff to meet her along with Zelenka in the conference room. Once everyone was gathered she stood and said, quite seriously, with her hands behind her back, 

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Rodney has stumbled on something in the Ancient database that is quite interesting. It seems that when the Ancients lived here, they had struggles deciding upon their leadership. The interesting part is how they resolved those struggles. It appears that one of the things that they considered most valuable other than intellect and technology was stamina and the ability to survive. They devised contests to see who could survive a certain ritual of swimming around Atlantis." 

Ronon shrugged in the silence that followed. 

"It's not hard," he said quietly. 

Elizabeth put her hand to her face quickly and then brought it back down again. 

"Well, it appeared that they thought it was a worthy task of seeing who would be ruler of Atlantis. Apparently, the sensors and tests that they used to mark this achievement are still in place. The other day Rodney discovered an alert in the database, which led to the discovery of these races, and further led to the fact that Atlantis is apparently wired to listen to the commands of this ruler and once a ruler has been chosen, will not listen to any other commands.” 

"I'm trying to get around that," said Rodney. "It's only a matter of time, that is, if certain morons would stop getting in my way." He finished by glaring at Zelenka. 

"In the meantime," continued Elizabeth, "we need that new ruler of Atlantis to go through the ceremony that they had instated for such purposes and help us out for the next few days until Rodney can get hold of the commands to disable that particular rule." 

John schooled his face into a serious mask as everyone in the room turned and looked at Ronon. He started to frown. 

"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked. 

"Oh, I think you know," said John. "Rodney?" 

Rodney typed a few keystrokes into his tablet and there was a small popping sound as a hinge in the wall unlocked and a compartment opened to reveal something within. 

John walked over to the compartment and picked up the trident that the amazing Asgard technology had helped them fashion out of pictures from an old comic book that Rodney had found amidst all of his Batman paraphernalia. John walked to Elizabeth and handed her the trident. 

Elizabeth held it in her hands and walked over to Ronon, offering it with her palms up. 

"Ronon, I now pronounce you King of Atlantis,” she said. 

"That's stupid," he said, looking as panicked as Ronon ever looked about anything. 

"I’ll say," said Rodney." but it's not like we have a choice. So stop being a big oaf and take the trident, your majesty." 

“You had best do it, lad,” said Carson, “it’s wired to your genetics from the tests.”

Ronon sighed heavily but he reached out and took the trident from Elizabeth’s hands. Backing away slightly, he tried twirling it slightly in his hands, gauging its weight. What had looked silly before suddenly actually looked rather cool, John thought. In fact, under different circumstances and perhaps in a parallel universe, which he was led to believe was actually much more common than one might think, Ronon looked a bit regal. 

In fact, it appeared that everyone thought so because there was less of the laughing and cheering that they had thought that they were going to do and a bit more staring and pondering. 

"This isn't real, is it?" asked Ronon, looking at them. “You’re making it all up because I swam around the city.” 

"Sorry, buddy," said John, "remind me to tell you some of the stories we have about Atlantis on Earth and this might make more sense." 

"It also might make him kill you more," said Rodney. 

Teyla looked amused and walked over to Ronon. She had been in on the joke but, of course, she had not understood it as much as anyone from Earth could have. 

"Perhaps it is time for old myths to become new truths," she said. 

Ronon did laugh when John actually told him about Aquaman and the Atlantis in DC Comics later, but he also growled slightly and told John that if he ever tried to do something like that again John would suddenly find himself in a puddle jumper headed into Wraith territory with no way out and no ability to use the Ancient gene. 

John just smiled, absurdly pleased with himself. There was nothing better than a prank that one could pull off using technology from another alien race, in another galaxy, using a little bit of homespun Earth mythology.


End file.
